


A Week and 13 days

by Karsbars



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Photographer Okumura Eiji, banana fish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karsbars/pseuds/Karsbars
Summary: Blanca sees Ash stumbling away from the direction of the hospital while he’s on his way to the airport to go back to the Caribbean
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 81





	A Week and 13 days

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the big brain and thought this would be a more fitting end to it all just like everyone else. I haven’t seen anyone else do this before, but if someone has please let me know! Also I’m sorry if this doesn’t flow nicely my brain was zooming to get this all out

Sitting on the bench in the park of the miserable streets of New York for the last time. This time hit too close to home for his liking. Seeing Ash was good. Even if he wasn’t on his side for the first half of his invitation; Blanca was happy to see him. He remembered all the times he spent with Ash back before it all. How could he let just a child go through such terrible things? He could’ve saved him then. Taken him far away from New York. Far away from Dino, everything. At that rate though he wouldn’t have met Eiji. There was something special about the two of them. They had something. What exactly? Blanca couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Looking at his watch Blanca stood up. At this rate he would miss his flight. Not really, but he wanted to make a few stops before heading to the airport. He was firm on the mindset of not coming back. Ever. As he walked around; he looked around at all the people walking beside him. They had no idea of the real terrors of this city. Sure there was the news, but so many things go unreported. Trying to get his mind away from all the things he saw that night. He shook his head and continued on his tour of the city he knew all too well. Stopping to look at anywhere of importance. Not helping clear his head. Why was this affecting him so much? No other job had done this to him so why now? 

Stopping at the library probably wasn’t in his best interest, but he did. He took in the building. The gun fight that took place here was long forgotten and life continued on. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked to the sky. Bright blue clear skies. Breathtaking for New York. He checked the time again. Now it was actually time to leave or his carribean oasis would have to wait another day. Another day to remember everything, He started his walk to the airport. Noticing an all to familiar color of blonde hair stumbling towards him. He froze. It couldn’t be Ash right? He tucked himself out of view and watched the man stumble by; holding his gut. No doubt it was Ash, He was hurt no doubt about it, but where was he going? The hospital was the other direction, the closest one anyway. Looking at his watch again Blanca let out a breath watching Ash continue to limp wherever he was headed. Blanca followed him. Back to where he had just come from. The NYPL. 

—————

Ash stumbled up the stairs of the library clutching the letter Eiji had given him. Cursing under his breath. There was no way he was going to a hospital. He did ask God to take him instead of Eiji, This is God's will. Sitting in his chair he read over the letter over and over again. Tears forming in his eyes.

“If I’m gone he’s safe.” He whispered laying his head on the table still holding the wound on his abdomen. Lao missed his vitals on purpose. He wanted him to suffer. At least Ash returned the favor. Lao might actually go to the hospital though. Coward. 

Ash didn’t know how much time had passed. He felt a presence looming around him. He didn’t care. He just wanted to let go. The tears fell down onto the letter under his head. He didn’t even say a proper goodbye to Eiji and now it was too late. 

—————

Blanca had followed Ash into the Library. His flight had come and gone. Sitting on a chair far enough away if Ash did look up he wouldn’t see him. Ash wasn’t planning on going to the hospital that was clear. A couple hours had passed since Ash had sat down. Blanca watched as ever so often he would writhe in pain. Blanca scrawled a small note on a piece of paper then stood going over to Ash just as a librarian had asked him to not sleep in the library before being called upon by another person in the library. 

Blanca touched Ash’s pulse point making Ash twitch at the sudden warmth. He was alive still. Good. Blanca left the note at Ash’s seat and hoisted Ash up gathering his things. Blanca wasn’t the type to make scenes. Ash was too weak to fight out of his grip now so why shouldn’t he help him now. 

Blanca walked them out of the library to the nearest car. Poor sap must not have been from the city left their keys in. and hopefully unlocked.Blanca tried the passenger side door. Bingo. He sat Ash down in the seat looking at his face. Ash looked like he was saying thank you or how could you probably a little of both. Blanca ignored it as he got into the driver side and sped off to the hospital. Once they arrived moments later. Now was the time to make a scene. Blanca got Ash out of the car and into the hospital a story of who they were already spinning in his head. Once inside he started yelling about a stab wound and how they needed a doctor. 

Soon enough Ash was back in surgery. Now all he could do was wait and hope he wasn’t too late. As he filled out the paperwork for Ash or Chris as he had put on the paperwork. Chis Jiles and for himself he was Peter Jiles. The story was they got mugged on their way back from a store. “Peter” had adopted “Chris” at a young age and they were trying to move into the city. They stuck out like a sore thumb. It made them easy targets. As Blanca told the nurse who was consoling him as his “son” was going through surgery.  
“I hope I didn’t miss my flight for nothing, Ash dammit make it through this.” Blanca said quietly once the nurse went to take the paperwork for filing.

—————

Sing had seen Eiji off to the airport. He didn’t understand why Ash didn’t go with him, but Ash was a mysterious person, or cruel. SIng didn’t know which he believed more. The look on Eiji’s face when Ash didn’t show up was one that he would not forget. How could Ash do that to him? After everything they went through. Who wouldn’t want to get out of this city? Especially after all of this. He knew he kind of wanted to. He had to take care of his boys though. Shorter wouldn’t want him to leave them leaderless. 

Waving to Eiji and Ibe as they disappeared to board their plane. Sing felt a tap on his shoulder from Max. “Hey keep in touch. Let me know how Ash is doing. I know he won’t.” He said 

Sing nodded giving his phone over to Max. “I might not be in touch much. Bad service and…” he trailed off. 

Max nodded. “I know you have stuff to do. People to watch after. Call if you need me.” 

Sing nodded once again as the other man smiled and walked out. Something wasn’t right. Something was definitely wrong. Sing knew he needed to find Ash. His gut was never wrong. 

—————

Eiji waved goodbye to Sing from his wheelchair as they turned to board their plane. Ash weighed heavily on his mind. He just wanted to see him one last time. Even if he didn’t join him in Japan he wanted to see him. His smile that day was forced. It didn’t take a genius to see through it. Ash. Aslan Jade Callenreese. Where were you? What happened to you. An uneasy feeling crept over Eiji sending a shiver down his spine. 

Ibe set a hand on Eiji’s shoulder. “I’m sorry he didn’t come.”

Eiji shook his head looking out the window of the plane. “It’s okay Ibe-san. I understand.” He didn’t, but he didn’t want to worry Ibe-san over a feeling he had. Ash had promised to go to Japan with them. Why would he go back on it? Something was wrong, but he had put off their return for far too long. He needed to go back to Japan. Even if it was only for a little while to heal his wounds and see his family. Who would in turn probably try to stop him from returning to New York ever again, but it was a risk he would take. He had to see Ash again. He had to know why he didn’t show up. 

Lost in thoughts of Ash. Eiji looked outside as their plane took off. Goodbye for now New York. 

—————

SIng made his way to the library. Surely Ash would be there. He needed to give him a piece of his mind. Grumbling to himself he made his way up the steps. He heard a few whispers of a car being stolen and something about someone being hurt. He didn’t pay much attention, probably just some petty criminal. 

Once he was inside and didn’t see Ash he sighed heading to his normal seat looking around once again. That’s when he saw it. A piece of paper with his name on it. He looked at it very suspiciously. He took the note up in his hands. Ash must’ve known he would come look for him here. 

He unfolded the paper reading over it’s contents it was short and to the point 

Sing if you’re reading this; don’t come look for me I’m already dead. - Ash

How could that be possible? He just saw Ash this morning giving him Eiji’s letter. Sing started to tear up. He had no reason to start looking. He knew Ash wouldn’t just leave Eiji waiting for him. He knew something wasn’t right. Sing crumpled up the note and grabbed his phone immediately calling Max to inform him. 

“Hello Sing I didn’t expect a call so soon.” Max spoke into the phone with a chuckle

“Ash is dead.” Sing told him, his voice wavering.

Silence was heard on the other side of the line for a while until Max cleared his throat. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly

Sing simply nodded and coughed as he choked on his tears. He knew Max couldn’t see him, but he didnt care. Ash wouldn’t lie about something like this and he knew it.

Max sighed into the phone. “I have to tell Ibe. I will see you soon Sing. Where are you? I'm coming right now.”

“The library.” Sing managed to choke out through his crying fit. 

—————

Back at the hospital Ash’s surgery went as well as it could. He was still unconscious after all the blood loss, but was looking to make a full recovery. Blanca was let into the room to wait for him to wake up. He knew he could pull through. Blanca waited in silence looking at Ash in his sleep. He looked sad, peaceful, but sad. 

He knew it wasn’t his business, but Blanca opened the letter that Ash was laying on top of at the library and read it. Checking the envelope as well for the plane ticket and he let out a breath. “So you were attacked on your way to see him.” He said quietly 

“You shouldn’t read other people’s mail.” Ash’s voice was hoarse and he coughed. 

Blanca handed him a cup of water that had been just out of reach for Ash “I didn’t expect you to be awake so soon.” He said

Ash took the water and quenched his dry throat looking at Blanca. “Why?” he asked 

“Why what?”

“Why did you bring me here? Why’d you save me?” 

Blanca just laughed at him shaking his head. “You would think that with your IQ you could assume why.” 

Ash just looked away from him. “As long as I’m alive. He won’t be safe.” he whispered looking out the window in the room. Not much of a view. 

Blanca nodded “As far as he knows you aren’t alive.” He said

Ash’s head snapped back to Blanca. “What did you do?” He asked

“That we can talk about later you still need to rest, Chris. Listen to your old dad.” He said hoping Ash would catch on and the look on his face told him he did.  
Ash nodded slightly and closed his eyes once again. Slowly slipping back into unconsciousness. Eiji was safe and back in Japan. Thank god. 

—————

The plane had landed. There they were, Japan. Eiji took a deep breath taking in the air of Japan. It didn’t feel right. This wasn’t his home anymore. Something was missing. He and Ibe were waiting for their baggage when Ibe’s phone rang. He excused himself asking EIji to stay put and watch for their baggage. Which Eiji agreed to; watching the conveyor belt for their bags.

Ibe stepped aside “Max? We just landed. I didn’t think you were that worried.”Ibe said

“Ibe, Ash is dead.” Max sighed into the phone

Ibe gasped looking over at Eiji, “No that can’t be true.” He said. He knew Max was a jokester, but this was taking a joke too far.

“It’s not a joke. He left a note for Sing. He’s gone Ibe-san I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” 

Ibe hummed in response, his eyes dropping to the floor “How am I supposed to tell Ei-chan” he asked, voice faltering at the thought.

Max was quiet. “He’ll want to come back Ibe-san.” he said “Immediately. You might as well rip off the band-aid while he’s already packed.”

He rubbed his face with a sniff. “He doesn’t have anything with him.”

Max nodded. “Take him home. Let him say hello, pack his things and send him back.” He said 

“Good idea. His parents won’t be so thrilled.” 

“Tell them the circumstances first. They’ll let him go.I will be there to pick him up from the airport. Goodnight Ibe-san.” he said the line soon after went dead.

Ibe took a minute to gain his composure before returning to Eiji at the baggage claim. The next couple hours were going to be very hard.  
Eiji looked at Ibe with a quizzical look on his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked 

That was all it took for Ibe to fall down to his knees laying his head on Eiji’s lap “Ash is gone, Ei-chan.” He broke down into sobs 

Eiji’s eyes widened and swelled with tears. “No.” he said quietly. “No! No! No!. No!’ he repeated each scream getting louder and louder.

Ibe looked at him trying to calm him down, but nothing worked. 

“I have to go back to New York!” He yelled. 

Ibe nodded “I’m going to get you on a flight Eiji, but first we need to get you something to travel with.

“No. I need to leave now!” Eiji said, folding his arms. He pouted like a child, but there was no changing his mind on that. 

Ibe rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. “I’ll go get you a flight. I’ll explain everything to your parents.” 

Eiji nodded “Thank you Ibe-san.” he said, tears still falling down his face. A very frustrating couple minutes later EIji was waiting for his next flight back to New York. Ibe stayed with him while he waited. They sat in silence. Nothing felt right to talk about. Eiji finally broke the silence after many moments had passed. “I don’t think I’ll ever come back here.” He said

“Eiji don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not! I leave and Ash ends up dead! That’s what I get I can’t lose anyone else Ibe! I want to be surrounded by memories of him.” He yelled. It was very unlike Eiji to make a scene like this, but he was angry. Nothing else. If he didn’t leave Ash wouldn’t have died and he would feel like this for a very long time

Ibe nodded `I know Eiji.”

Another hour passed and Eiji was finally called to board. With only a few dollars and Max’s number written on a napkin

—————

Ash finally woke up a few hours later feeling a lot less weak than the first time he did. Blanca was still there reading a novel of some kind. A nurse was also in the room. She asked him if he needed anything to which he answered that some food would probably be best. She nodded and headed out of the room. 

“You’re coming to the Carribean with me,” Blanca said once the door had shut behind her.

Ash looked at him “What?” He asked 

“You wanted to protect Eiji. He thinks you're dead and that will keep him safe wouldn’t it? You can’t hang around New York. He will come look for you.” He said.

Ash took this all into consideration searching Blanca’s face for ulterior motive. When he couldn’t find one. He shrugged. “I guess.”

Blanca nodded. “We leave in 2 days.” He said “Rest up, don’t act up you’ll rip your stitches.” He said returning to his book as the door opened and the nurse returned with a light meal for Ash. He thanked her with a smile before she was off to the next patient again. Surprisingly the food was food and very easy on his stomach. 

Two days and he would no longer be in New York, and he wouldn’t be with Eiji, but he would be safe. That’s all that matters.

—————

Max picked Eiji up from the airport and immediately gave the boy a hug causing Eiji to break down once again. He had barely slept on his flight there. He was too empty. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Ash and he couldn’t do that right now. Max took him back to Charlie’s where they had been staying.Eiji went to the spare bedroom laying on the bed to try to get some sleep. He laid there for hours and hours until finally he fell asleep from exhaustion. 

In the morning he met up with Sing along with the rest of Ash’s gang. It wasn’t the same. SIng explained how he found out and Eiji didn’t like the fact that they didn’t even try to look. He stormed out of the hideout and started yelling for Ash still in denial. There was no way that Ash was really gone. He wouldn’t just leave a note and leave. He couldn't, he promised. He searched for hours. Sing following close behind making sure Eiji was okay. Ash would have his head if he didn’t protect Eiji now. Eiji eventually stopped looking around him. He didn’t know how, but he ended up in front of the NYPL. That was his breaking point. He collapsed on the ground in sobs. Sing moved over to him and put an arm on his shoulder Eiji moving into Sing’s arms gripping his shirt 

“He’s really gone.” Eiji said. His eyes were empty and his voice was quiet.

Sing nodded “Let’s get you back home Eiji.”

Eiji didn’t refuse he simply stood up and followed Sing back to Charlie’s

A few day later

They had a very small service for Ash at the hideout. It was much less a funeral service than it was just a get together to talk about the times they had with Ash. Eiji didn’t talk a lot. He wanted to keep his time with Ash to himself. In his memory alone. He did enjoy listening to everyone else’s experiences with him. It was very comforting. 

“I feel like he’s right here with us.” was a common phrase that night, but Eiji wasn’t so sure. He couldn’t feel Ash’s presence at all. He knew it was just his denial talking. 

He climbed up to the roof after some time and looked up at the night sky. He knew this is where he needed to be. New York. He closed his eyes and took a breath. “Ash I miss you. I miss you so much. Wherever you are. I hope everything is okay.” He said aloud. He didn’t know if Ash was around to hear it, but at least the universe knew.

—————

8 years had passed since they left for the carribean and not one of those days did Ash not think about Eiji. He had been back in New York a total of 13 days in those 8 years of being ‘dead’.He would only go to New York for 1 day and each time he was there he was careful to not be spotted by EIji, but he was everytime. He never came face to face with him, but he saw him every time. He hated how he looked when EIji saw him only for Sing to tell Eiji it really wasn’t Ash and they continued on. He would have to thank Sing one day for this even if Sing had no idea that it was him. 

Blanca told Ash that he had to spend time in New York for an extended amount of time. A week to be exact and Ash was welcome to join him. Ash thought about this long and hard. A week in New York would be Dangerous. He didn’t know if he could actually keep himself away from Eiji if he had that amount of time.

“Ash you didn’t have to stay away this long.” Blanca said sitting on Ash’s bed

“What do you mean? He thinks I’m dead and it’s safer that way.” Ash grumbled

“And you think that Yut-Lung is going to think you’re still alive somehow?” he asked “Eiji is safe now, Ash. Why don’t you run to him?” He asked

“He won’t forgive me for lying to him.”

“Give it some thought.” Blanca said standing off the bed “You have 2 hours to decide.” He said walking out of his room

—————

13 times, 13 different times Eiji saw Ash, or rather someone who looked like Ash in the 8 years since his passing. In that time Eiji became a legal citizen of the U.S. He hadn’t visited Japan for a very long time, it had been 4 years since his last visit. His parents had begged him to come back, but he said that was no longer an option. He had a steady job, well more a well paying job as a photographer . An apartment. He was happy. Well as happy as he could be. 

The world wasn’t as bright without Ash there.  
Eiji had a photo gallery opening this week. A lot of the photos being displayed were from when he saw the world in brilliant color. Ash took the color with him. There was a lot to prepare for in the galley as well as interviews for it. Eiji was very busy. Sing had to remind him to eat a lot of the time. 

Sing had a permanent room in Eiji’s apartment not trusting Eiji to be alone still to this day. He knew Eiji had yet to let go of Ash. He suspected that Eiji never would completely let go of him. Eiji couldn’t even cut his hair because Ash had touched it all those years ago. It reminded him of Ash.

One day at a lunch break Eiji once again saw someone that looked like Ash. Him and the stranger locked eyes for far too long. It was like an eternity. The stranger smiled a very Ash like smile before disappearing in the crowd of people in New York. Eiji’s heart dropped. Why now does this stranger appear. He was too busy to think about Ash right now. That didn’t stop his mind from swirling. Sing grabbed his arm and led him on. He knew when Eiji got like this it would be a day before he was completely there again. He liked to call it the flashback daze.

Days went on and each day Eiji would see the stranger over and over. This had never happened before. He usually only saw him once every few months, never for a complete 6 days in a row. At least he was aware enough to put on his gallery and answer questions when asked. He got a lot of questions about the empty spot in the gallery “That one is special, it can’t go up yet.” He told them looking at the blank spot himself. That is where Ash’s photo will go one day. Not today. 

There he was the stranger. The blonde stranger. In his gallery just looking around at all the photos, a very fond smile on his face. Eiji thought about approaching him, but he wouldn’t know what to say. He kept a very close eye on the stranger. 

—————

Ash did end up going to New York. He would find Eiji very easily each day getting closer and closer each day. He was being very obvious about it as well. Staring at him across the road, going to the same coffee shop, same clothing store, but going to EIji’s photo gallery was as ballsy as he could possibly get. He looked around the gallery. He remembered all of them. He could practically hear himself telling Eiji to hurry up and get the shot. He chuckled remembering the face Eiji would pull at him after each time. “Perfect can’t be rushed Ash.” he could hear

He could feel Eiji’s eyes on him. He didn’t have the courage to go up to him yet. He didn’t know if he ever would. That’s when Sing entered the gallery and Ash ducked his head a bit. Trying to hide his face a little bit better. Out of the corner of his eye. He saw Sing trying to hang up another photo and Eiji was not very happy about this. They were quietly arguing over it. Ash was just out of ear shot so he didn’t know what they were saying, but Sing ultimately got his way since he was so much bigger than Eiji now. 

Ash turned to look at the new photo.It was of him. His eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it. He was hanging up in a photo gallery. A professional one. He locked eyes with Eiji once again and smiled once again before bolting out of the door feeling the tears welling in his eyes. 

—————

Eiji’s eyes locked with the stranger after Sing hung up the picture of Ash that shouldn’t have gone up yet. If at all. The stranger smiled that Ash like smile and suddenly tears welled up in the stranger's eyes. Eiji’s eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped “Ash!” He called just as the stranger sprinted out of the door. Without a second thought Eiji was out the door running after the stranger. 

He followed what he now knew was Ash for a long time up until Ash turned onto the street of the NYPL. EIji had to stop. He took a breath. He had avoided the library for years. He didn’t know if he had the strength to step foot in front of it let alone inside where he knew Ash would’ve gone to. Another breath and EIji continued down the street towards the library. A lot more slowly now than before. He looked at the big brown doors of the library as he reached the top of the steps he hadn’t touched in 8 years.He went inside taking it all in. He was shaking. This was still a lot. If this stranger was just another hallucination, his mind had gone too far this time. He looked around and there he was. Aslan Jade Callenresse. Alive. Sitting in his normal seat. Looking right at him. 

Eiji knew he shouldn’t run in the library, but he couldn’t help it; his legs just went at full speed towards Ash. Gravity pulling him into Ash. He felt like his world finally had color again. 

Ash had stood from his seat a huge smile on his face as Eiji slammed into his arms. The warmth of EIji’s embrace was something he didn’t know he missed. Well at least this much. He put one arm at the back of Eiji’s head stroking his hair. Holding him as tight as he possibly could. He could feel the older boy shaking in his arms. He felt terrible for leading him here.

“Where were you.” Eiji mumbled into Ash’s shirt taking in his scent. Just his everything as tears ran down his cheeks

“The carribean.” Ash said quietly. “I had to make sure you were safe before I came back to you Eiji.” he said, gripping Eiji’s hair. “I’m so sorry.” He said his voice wavering “Please forgive me.” He said

Eiji just held him tighter still now convinced he wouldn’t wake up in a few minutes and this would not be happening. “I forgive you.” He whispered, pushing his face into Ash’s neck “Please don't go away again.” 

Ash nodded “I promise.” he said “I’m never leaving your side again.” He said 

“You said that last time.” Eiji said a smile forming across his lips 

Ash chuckled at the comment shaking his head pulling away from the hug to look Eiji in the face running his hands through all of his long dark hair. “You need a haircut.” Ash said wiping EIji’s tears afterwards

This made Eiji laugh “Shut up.” He said, wiping Ash’s cheeks as well leaning their foreheads together for a moment.

After a few minutes they headed out of the library together “A week and 13 days.” Eiji said 

“What?” Ash asked

“That’s how much I’ve seen of you in the past 8 years. I’m still not convinced this isn’t a dream.” He said rubbing the top of his head slightly embarrassed.

Ash chuckled at him “why not just say nearly 3 weeks?” he asked

“A week and 13 days sounds cooler.” Eiji shrugged making them both chuckle.

“I guess that’s true.” Ash said.

They walked down the street back towards the gallery. Talking like they had never spent any time apart. Once they reached the gallery again they spotted SIng pacing by the front door.

“Eiji you can’t just leave in the middle of your gallery like that!” sing said “And just who the hell is that?” Sing asked 

“Long time no see Sing.”Ash said, hands in his pockets.

Sing’s jaw dropped “Ash?” 

Ash nodded “You can punch me now if you wish I deserve it.” He said 

Sing shook his head and just gave Ash a hug.which Ash returned. Sing turned to look at Eiji. “You haven’t looked this happy in a very long time EIji.” he said 

Eiji nodded “I haven't felt it either.” he said “Has everyone gone back home?” he asked 

Sing nodded “The last visitor left a few minutes ago.” 

Ash nodded locking up the door to the gallery and looking at the both of them. “It’s time to go home now.” he said looking at Ash “You’re coming with.” He said, taking Ash’s hand and dragging him with them towards Eiji’s apartment. Ash chuckled willingly following Eiji. 

Sing filled Ash on what happened to the gangs after he had disappeared as they walked. Ash was glad to listen, but knew that he wasn’t going to go back to that life. He wanted that peaceful life and he was going to get it one way or another. 

Once at Eiji’s apartment. Sing said Ash was welcome to his room and that he was going home for the night. He had a very nice house somewhere, but didn’t really stay there often.Soon after it was just the two of them inside the apartment laughing and joking about the old days. Until Eiji and Ash’s yawn kept getting more and more frequent. They headed upstairs. Eiji showed Ash Sing’s room and pointed to where his bedroom was before they parted ways with a simple goodnight. 

An hour passed and Ash didn’t know why he couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned nothing. Eventually he stood up and made his way down the small hallway to Eiji’s room and knocked. 

“Ash?” Eiji asked from the other side of the door 

Ash took that as a welcome into the room and walked in. “Did I wake you?” He asked 

Eiji shook his head “I don’t sleep much these days.”

Ash nodded sitting on the bed. “Me either.” he said. “Do you mind if I sit in here with you for a while?” 

He shook his head. “Please do.” He said

Ash moved to lay next to Eiji still sitting up a bit. They sat there in a comfortable silence. This didn’t feel real. Neither of them could believe they were laying next to the other, but they wouldn’t change it for the world. After half an hour Ash’s eyes finally started drooping and his head fell to the side. Eiji’s head fell onto Ash’s shoulder startling Ash awake for a moment before he realized what had happened. He smiled and finally he closed his eyes. His head falling on top of Eiji’s a few moments later in a comfortable sleep.

“You could’ve gone back to him a long time ago Ash.” Blanca’s voice rang in Ash’s head. 

Yes. He should’ve come back a long time ago. He should’ve seen this boy sleeping beside him a lot more than just a week and 13 days.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this might seem out of character for certain people, I hope you all don’t mind that too much. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
